Wireless telecommunications systems are known. In a cellular system, radio coverage is provided to user equipment, for example, mobile phones, by areas known as cells. A base station is located in each cell to provide the radio coverage. User equipment in each cell receives information and data from the base station and transmits information and data to the base station.
Information and data transmitted by the base station to the user equipment occurs on channels of radio carriers known as downlink channels. Information and data transmitted by user equipment to the base station occurs on channels of radio carriers known as uplink channels. Although the deployment of base stations is largely controllable by the network operator, the deployment of user equipment is not. The deployment of user equipment within the network can cause unexpected consequences.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for communicating between a base station and user equipment.